1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device is known that includes an application platform and can implement an application program for controlling the device. The application platform may be changed considerably in accordance with technical innovation, marketing needs, development of a new device or the like. For example, a transition is performed from an application platform that includes an application platform interface (API) based on a programming language such as a C language and a Java (registered trademark) language to a browser based application platform. The browser based application platform is, basically, an application platform that makes a Web browser an operation environment of an application. In the browser based application platform, an application program (in the following, referred to as “Web app” as appropriate) developed by using such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language), CSS (Cascading Style Sheets), and Java script (registered trademark) operates.
In a case in which a transition of the application platform is performed, a plurality of types of application platforms may be mixedly present in a market. In such a situation, a maker of a device may be required to support all of the application platforms. In this case, for example, it is required for some application programs to similarly operate in each application platform.
However, it is not effective to develop and maintain the same application program for the plurality of the types of the application platforms.